This empty feeling inside
by BloodWolfen
Summary: Kagome has lost the one thing she loved most in life: Inuyasha. She confronts Naraku in order to avenge Inuyasha's death. She plans to kill Naraku even if it means losing her own life in the process. (one shot) (reposted)


**(A/N): A heads up again, this is another sad oneshot I wrote when I was really upset about something. Please review, all flames excepted. 'Cuz remember: flames fuel the fire and compliments make my smile brighter. Yes everyone knows how dorky that was, but it's true! So we hope anyways....**

* * *

**This empty feeling inside**  
  
Kagome walked slowly into the hut, her legs moving on their own. She felt so...empty. No pain, anger, sadness; it was like the life had been taken away, leaving her body and mind to linger.  
  
Her legs moved stiffly, as though they were not human, but part of a machine. She walked towards the still figure in the corner of the dark hut.  
  
Kagome stopped several feet away, completely unmoving she stood there and looked at him. He was lying there, surrounded by blood, his blood. He had saved her life, he had shed his blood, his blood to save hers.  
  
Kagome slumped down to the floor of the hut, her legs curled beneath her. She looked at his face, his eyes were closed and he looked as though he was sleeping. Sleeping peacefully until morning, just as he had so many times before. He had always woken up and she wished he would now.  
  
But Kagome knew, she knew that this time he wouldn't wake up, he wouldn't wake up this time because he was _dead._ _Dead. Dead._That one word echoed through her mind, it was like a searing hot coal was being pressed to her skin, but at the same time she felt nothing.  
  
Her normally bright brown eyes full of energy, were dull and glazed looking. She was numb and the emptiness was eating away at her very soul.  
  
As she looked at him, her mind traveled back to that fatal moment, it was only a few hours ago but it seemed as though an eternity had passed. 

** -flashback-**  
  
_Naraku lashed out at Kagome, aiming for her heart. She knew she couldn't dodge it, so she braced herself for impact, but it never came. Kagome opened her eyes and saw a silver and red blur in front of her. Kagome stood there, she was too shocked to move. She watched as he fell, a gapping whole through his chest glowing slightly purple.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome knelt down beside Inuyasha. She watched as his breathing slowed and his body shook from the pain.  
  
"Kagome, you're ok?" Inuyasha croaked, his voice hardly a whisper.  
  
Kagome nodded, her throat tight from the tears that were now falling silently down her face.  
  
"Inuyasha, please don't leave me. I can't bear to lose you." Kagome's heart was breaking as she watched her one true love die before her.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha! You can make it through this! Just like you have before! You're not going to die! I won't let you!"  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha was smiling sadly up at her. "Kagome it's too late for me, but you, you're safe. That's all that really matters."  
  
"No! Inuyasha! No what matters is that we're together! You can't leave me! We're supposed to collect the jewel shards together to complete the jewel!" Kagome was becoming hysterical, her voice getting higher and her breathing sharper and quicker.  
  
Inuyasha was slowly blacking out, his breathing was shallow and quiet.  
  
"Kagome, I love you..." Inuyasha's breathing stopped and his eyes slowly closed.  
  
"No! Inuyasha!!!" Kagome shook his now still form violently, he couldn't die on her, not now, not ever.  
  
The last thing Kagome remembered was Naraku's laughter echoing around her and something slamming into her from behind, making pain shoot up her back and then finally darkness closed around her.  
_  
**-end flashback-**

****

Kagome's eyes were now flashing dangerously and her fists were clenched tightly. 'This was all Naraku's doing, but still it was my fault mainly. If I had stayed hidden like I was supposed to instead of trying to help Inuyasha he might still be alive. But he's not.'  
  
Kagome got up, sighing angrily. "Naraku, you're going to die." Her words echoed in the hut, bouncing off the walls making her empty feeling grow.  
  
Kagome grabbed her bow and quiver and walked out of the hut, her mind set on one thing: seeing Naraku die by her hands.  
  
She walked silently passed her friends and into the forest. They wanted to call out to her, to tell her it's not worth it. But they knew, they knew if would be for the best if they didn't, so they let her go.  
  
Kagome walked determinedly towards Naraku's castle, she had a feeling that he was waiting for her. But she didn't care, she would kill him even if it meant losing her own life in the process. It didn't matter anymore, the one thing that really mattered had been taken away from her. Ripped out of her hands and burned. The ashes scattered in the wind, taking it away forever.  
  
Naraku's castle came into view and Kagome smiled coldly. It was time to finish it.  
  
She walked towards his castle, her face set in a grim smile and all her emotions lighting up her eyes, giving her a menacing look.  
  
Kagome stepped into the courtyard and studied the shadows carefully. "Naraku, I know you're here, come out and fight me!"  
  
His laughter rang through the courtyard, leaving a cold knot in Kagome's stomach. But she tried to stay unfazed. She refused to let him get away with what he had done.  
  
"There's no need for me to show myself, you already know where I am little miko."  
  
Kagome realized what he said was true, she could sense him and probably pin point his exact location if she tried.  
  
She studied the shadows more intensely, looking for a trace of his location. Finally she found him. '_Aha! I've got you now.'  
_  
Kagome loaded her bow and pointed it at one of the dark corners of the courtyard.  
  
"Naraku! I will avenge Inuyasha's death and make you pay dearly!"  
  
"Poor little Miko, do you miss your little Inu?"  
  
Naraku laughed again, but it was colder the usual. Suddenly a purple light shot out from the dark corner, aiming straight for Kagome.  
  
Kagome gasped and let go of her arrow, is flew towards the purple light. Both watched as arrow met light, there was several seconds of silence followed by a roaring sound and a bright light.  
  
It spread then completely engulfed the castle, as well as all of its inhabitants.  
  
It died quickly and showed the devastated castle. Kagome was laying on the ground with her bow and quiver several feet away from her.  
  
Naraku was still in his corner but he had taken a few hard hits too, but he knew he could win if Kagome took any more hits.  
  
Kagome got up slowly, her whole body seemed to be on fire, but she had to kill Naraku.  
  
She reached for her bow and quiver, her body screaming at her, telling her to stop moving. But she ignored it and slowly loaded her bow and aimed once again for Naraku.  
  
She could sense him charging up his magic again for another attack.  
  
"Not again! I won't lose!" Kagome loosed her arrow and watched it fly, the magic spell soon taking over as it became the sacred arrow.  
  
Naraku's eyes widened, there was no way he could dodge or block it. It seemed to be stronger then normal, Kagome's emotions must be powering it even more.  
  
The arrow hit his right shoulder, Naraku watched in horror as the arrows magic spread through his body, slowly disintegrating his form.  
  
Kagome watched this, a cold smile on her face.  
  
Naraku's body suddenly shattered into millions of pieces, sending a chain reaction explosion through the air.  
  
Kagome had won, she knew it was over she had avenged Inuyasha. She smiled and sunk to the ground in a faint.  
  
Darkness soon engulfed her mind and took her away.  
  
Kagome's soul left her body and slowly rose to the sky.

* * *

**(A/N): Hoped you liked it....as sad as it is it's still one of my favorite oneshots I've wrote. sweatdrop**


End file.
